Valetine's Day
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: A sad avatar fic, song Valetine's Day by Linkin Park


Zuko watched as they lowered the two coffins into the ground. He shed a silent tear for his lost love. _Katara, why did you have to die on me?_ he thought as the tears started to fall quicker. He looked over at Toph, seeing a side of her he never saw before. Toph started to cry and Zuko walked over to her and held her. The people around them where still uncomfortable burying the avatar and a water tribe peasant. _Still no complaints from them. But of course they won't complain, I'm will be the fire lord soon._ he snorted at the thought. _I don't deserve to be fire lord. I couldn't even protect the one person in the world that cared for me._ As the guards started pouring the dirt over the coffins, Zuko and Toph left for the palace.

**My insides all turned to ash**

**So slow**

**And blew away as I collapsed**

**So cold**

**A black wind took them away**

**From sight**

**And now the darkness over day**

**that night**

The memory was still fresh in his mind. Azula had been about to fire a lightning blot at him, when she suddenly changed her target to Katara. Zuko managed to deflect that attack, but it stunned him. While he was on the ground trying to regain control of his body, he saw it. Azula fired another lightning bolt and it hit Katara in the back. In a pure rage, Zuko stood up and charged at Azula. She didn't have time to deflect his white fire blast, and Zuko watched as his sister burned to death. He rushed over to Katara's body, and wept. He carried her body out of the palace, and met with Sokka, Suki, and Toph. He expected Sokka to kill him on the spot. He even wanted the boy to do it, but instead he walked over to Zuko, gripped his shoulder, and whispered "I'm sorry, I know how you two felt for each other."

Zuko shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Toph had cried herself to sleep in his lap and he smiles down at the little blind girl. He heard what happened from Suki. Aang had taken Ozai's bending away somehow. Sokka landed a hijacked airship, and Toph was the first to greet Aang. She had finally admitted to loving him, and kissed him deeply. Nobody had noticed Ozai slowly getting up until it was too late. He took a dagger from his left boot and slit Aang's neck wide open. Toph was furious and encased Ozai's body in earth, leaving him to suffocate.

**And the clouds above move closer**

**looking so dissatisfied**

**but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

Zuko woke up later and found Toph still in his arms. He smiled down at the young earth bender. _We shouldn't have to go through such tragedies, especially Toph. She didn't deserve to loose Aang like that. She's only twelve. _He gently moved her off of him and stood up. He looked around the room they stayed in and sighed. He had chosen his old room, in hopes of avoiding people. He walked out into the hallway and leaned against the wall. _Damn it, why can't I let you go, Kat, why?_ Zuko looks around and sees Sokka walking towards him.

"Hey Zuko, how you holding up?" Sokka asks grimly.

"As well as I can. But I don't think Toph is taking it well."

"Poor girl. She's too young to have to deal with this."

"So are we." Zuko replies and walks away.

**I used to be my own protection**

**But not now**

**Cause my path had lost direction**

**Somehow**

**A black wind took you away**

**From sight**

**And now the darkness over day**

**That night**

Toph wakes up and gets out of Zuko's bed. She feels around and sees everyone on the other side of the castle. "What do I do, Aang? I can't live without you." She shouts to the air. When she doesn't get an answer, she goes to find every one else. She finds the dining room with no trouble and sits ext to Zuko. Zuko smiles and puts an arm around Toph's shoulders. Toph cuddles closer to Zuko and starts to cry again.

Suki looks at Sokka and the two get up and leave. As they leave the room, Sokka turns to Suki. "Are they going to be okay?"

Suki frowns. "I don't know. But maybe they will be if they keep like they are now."

"They look good together." Sokka jokes, half-heartily.

Suki smiles. "They do."

**And the clouds above more closer**

**looking so dissatisfied**

**and the ground below grew colder**

**as they put you down inside**

**but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

Zuko and Toph spent the next few days in each others arms, crying for the loss of their loved ones. Zuko looked at Toph and smiled. "Today is my coronation."

Toph smiles. "Congrats Sparky. Who is going to be the lucky fire lady?"

Zuko frowns. "I don't know." He stands up and prepares for the two leave and head towards the throne room. The coronation goes by without indecent.

**So now you're gone**

**And I was wrong**

**I never knew what it was like**

**To be alone**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**On a Valentine's Day**

After a few weeks Sokka and Suki leave the fire nation to go report the loss of Katara to Sokka's father and grandmother. "Come visit us some time, Zuko. You are always welcome in my tribe."

"Thank you Sokka. I will take you up on that offer some time." The friends hug each other goodbye. As Zuko watches the airship take Sokka and Suki back to their homes, Toph hugs Zuko. "What do you want to do today?"

Toph looks up and frowns. "Do you know hat today is?"

Zuko frowns. "Yes, it's Valentine's Day. Why?"

Toph hugs Zuko and smiles. "I love you Zuko."

Zuko is taken back by the comment. He looks down at Toph and smiles. "I love you, too." Zuko hugs Toph closer to his body, when suddenly he sees a bright blue flash. Zuko rubs his eyes and sees Katara and Aang in front of him. "Kat?"

"Yes, Zu, it is me." Katara replies, gently. "We came here to help guide you two into each other's arms, but I looks like we are too late."

Aang smiles. "Sifu Toph, Sifu Zuko, I thank you two for teaching me during my life. I came here to inform you that the next avatar will be born in about four months."

Zuko looks at Aang, confused. "Why tell us?"

"Because, you might want to tell Sokka and Suki to be expecting a big surprise."

Toph's jaw dropped. "Wait, Suki's pregnant!? Since when?"

Katara laughed. "Since about the time me and Zuko went to find my mother's killer."

Toph laughed. "I thought her heart beat felt different." Toph then feels Zuko's heart beat increase. "What's wrong, Zuko?"

Aang looks at Zuko and frowns. "Ya, your face is red."

Zuko looks down. "I thought I was interrupting something that night. I went to ask Sokka about your mother, but when I entered, Sokka was in a long shirt, and only a long shirt, with rose petals scattered around him. Oh Agni, this is embarrassing." Everyone laughs at him.

**I used to be my own protection**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**But not now**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**Cause my mind has lost direction**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**somehow**

**On a Valentine's Day**

It had been three years since the end of the war and Zuko and Toph where still together. Sokka's son, Kotika, was happy and healthy. It was obvious he was the avatar, especially when Sokka made him mad and he glowed blue. "Damn avatar child, always threatening to kill me. Why not you, you tell him no all the time?" he asked turning to Suki.

Suki shrugged. "Maybe he loves me more." Sokka scowled as Zuko and Toph started laughing at him. Toph excused herself for a minuet.

"So, Zuko. Are you going to do it tonight?"

Zuko blushed and smiled. "Yes, I have the ring right now."

Suki giggled. "Ohh, can I see it." Zuko nodded, and pulled out a small diamond ring. "Of my god. It's so beautiful." They heard Toph entering the room, and Zuko quickly hid the ring. The night went on normally, except Toph could feel Zuko's odd vibrations.

As they left the dining room, Toph turned to Zuko. "Is everything OK, Sparky. Your heart is going to explode if it beats any faster."

"Ya, lets just get to the room. I'm tired."

Toph nods, even though she can feel his lie.

**I used to be my own protection**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**But not now**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**Cause my mind has lost direction**

**On a Valentine's Day**

**Somehow**

Zuko and Toph walk towards his room. Toph enters first and sits on the bed. She was a little surprised when Zuko didn't follow her, but instead dropped in front of her. He knelt down and placed a ring on her finger and smiled. "Will you marry me, Toph Bei Fong?"

Toph was compleatly dumbstruck. Instead of an answer, she jumped into his arms and started crying again. "Yes." she finally managed to whisper in his ear.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
